


Zero Room

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (sort of), Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Other, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Telepathic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weightlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The TARDIS wants the Doctor to relax. She can take a hint!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Zero Room

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16! Sensory deprivation! More self indulgence. I'm also legit not sure if this is F/F or F/Other, so I labeled it as "other."

The Doctor had not been to her Zero Room for several regenerations.

It wasn’t on purpose, really. She’d been busy, with one thing and another. 

… she was always busy with one thing and another. The universe always needed saving, or the TARDIS needed something fixed, or one of her human companions needed help with something or… well, it was always _something_.

The TARDIS seemed to have her own ideas, though.

“I don’t need a break,” the Doctor told the TARDIS, wrinkling her nose as she stared into the familiar big, empty, pinkish-grey room. The scent of roses washed over her like a wave, and she sighed. Some of the tension left her shoulders.

The TARDIS beeped at her.

“Well,” the Doctor said, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have a peek in. Give it a once over, make sure nothing is out of kilter or anything like that.” She rubbed her hands together, and she stepped in.

The lights went off, almost as soon as she stepped in. There was the immediate silence of all the residual telepathic signals around the place, and the darkness was… calming. Safe. 

“Oh,” the Doctor said quietly. There was the familiar sensation of the TARDIS in her mind, almost as familiar as her own mind after all this time. It was like sinking into a warm bath - or maybe it was the lifting in the air.

“Really,” the Doctor said quietly, but she was grinning. “Now you’re just showing off.”

It hadn’t been dark, the last time. The quiet was… calming. When was the last time she had been this quiet? She didn’t usually trust her defenses to be down like this, but in the guts of the TARDIS, the safest she could ever be...

She let down her mental shields, and she… turned them off. It was like earplugs, mentally, and then it was like them physically as well. Her hearts beat in her ears, her lungs filled and deflated, and her hair fanned across her face, tickling her shoulders. She let her head loll back, safe in the darkness, and there was the sensation of being rubbed with velvet, or maybe fur. It was swirling along her nipples, across her thighs, her calves, the sensitive skin of her back. 

She was prickling all over with goose bumps, and then whatever unseen force was holding her up (the will of the TARDIS? Telepathy?) was helping her shrug her coat off as well, and pushing her braces off of her shoulders. There was the sensation of being touched by unseen hands, strong and soft. Her breasts were being held, thumbs on her nipples, fingertips trailing over her back, between her shoulders, her thighs, between her toes.

The Doctor’s boots were eased off, and then her socks. Something silky and soft eased its way between her toes, stroked along the soles of her feet, tickled over the nape of her neck. There was a warmth along the Doctor’s scalp, and she shivered. 

_Skin is nice_ , she thought dazedly. 

The TARDIS pulsed back at her, and there was the sense memory of having a great skin herself, of containing multitudes, a solid skin that kept out the ravages of time, that held something precious inside. The Doctor was briefly the TARDIS, floating right there in the time vortex. It tickled against her skin, and then she was brought back to her own smaller body, in the dark and the silence.

Well.

The near silence.

Her own panting was very loud. 

The TARDIS was wrapping around her mind like a cat, and her eyes slid shut, making the darkness that much deeper. There were snatches of memory - the sensation of sinking her cock into a hot cunt, of a mouth on her clit, of fingers trailing along her back. The scent of roses seemed to be climbing up her sinuses, filling up her head, and she could taste it. 

There was the sensation of a mouth on her nipples, although she couldn’t see anything, couldn't feel anything. She was, technically, still wearing her clothes, and then a hot, solid thing in her cunt, and _what_ was it? Did it matter?

_Been a while since we’ve done this_ , she thought towards the TARDIS, and the TARDIS made a satisfied little noise - the telepathic equivalent of a chuckle - and then the thing inside of her began to vibrate, pressing against her g-spot.

The Doctor groaned, and the sound was swallowed up. The silence should have been terrifying - the silence in her own head, the silence all around her, only broken up by the very gentle hum of the TARDIS. She wasn’t good with quiet, was she?

The Doctor didn’t know if she was floating on her back, on her belly, upside down, sideways… it was all just inside of the TARDIS, and was that what it was like to be the TARDIS? To always know where you were, and nothing else mattered? Or was the Doctor getting loopy?

That was always a strong possibility. Something about the Zero Room always left her head spinning, and it wasn’t just the weird things that went on with gravity. 

There was a mouth on her clit - or maybe not a mouth, but something wet and hot, with something else that wriggled was moving against her clit, and she was moaning, letting the silence and the sweet pleasure fill up her head until it blocked out everything else. She let her arms hang limp by her sides, and they floated like she was being held in the water. Something nudged against her arse, and then something hot and wet was pressing into it as well, and she let her legs drift further open, as she was licked by a tongue that wasn’t there, fucked by a cock that wasn’t there.

Or maybe it was all there, because the TARDIS was there, and the TARDIS was the one who was controlling all of this. You couldn’t get much more real than the TARDIS, could you? The Doctor clenched around the thing inside of her, and there was the sensation of something in her mouth, although she couldn’t feel anything beyond the sensation of her body working around something in her mouth. She sucked on the nothingness, and she let her ship work her towards an orgasm.

She trusted the TARDIS in a way she’d never trusted anyone or anything in her life, and this was no different. She knew, deep in her hearts, that she would be taken care of by the TARDIS, the same way the TARDIS knew, deep in the Eye of Harmony that the Doctor would always take care of the TARDIS. 

What “taking care of” might mean different things to each of them, but that didn’t matter. None of it mattered, all that mattered was now, was the pleasure that was growing and growing, in the darkness and the silence. There weren’t any stray thoughts drifting into the Doctor’s head - no vague stirrings of other people’s musings, no blasts of emotion from a long ago companion like a wash of perfume in an elevator. She was going tense, entirely on her own in her body, and when was the last time she had done anything like this?

The Doctor came, in a wet, sloppy mess. It seemed to pulse through her, and she flashed, her feet kicking and her fingers grasping at nothing. She let herself go completely limp, and was carried on the tides of the TARDIS. She’d be put down, at some point. There were universes to save, repairs to see to, ice cream to be eaten, friends to make. 

This moment was for the pulsing darkness, and the pleasure in the base of the Doctor’s guts, which was already building, as the thing inside of her began to move again. It was for the Doctor and the TARDIS, and nobody else could intrude.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
